


bailarán sobre nuestras tumbas

by samej



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game(s), anyway who is still on the fandom, is anybody theeeeeeeere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jecht llega a Spira como un tifón.</p><p>Llega a la vida de Auron como un huracán, como Sin, destrozando barreras y cambiando a la gente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bailarán sobre nuestras tumbas

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si queda alguien en este fandom que siga buscando fics, pero bueno, hay ideas que no pueden dejar de salir. Sinceramente tenía esto empezado y olvidado de hacía meses y me ha apetecido mucho acabarlo porque siempre me gustó mucho la idea. ¡Espero que alguien lo vea y le guste! <3
> 
> Tiene **spoilers** de casi todo el juego, tho, aunque sea "precanon".
> 
> En cursiva está parte de la canción [Monstrous de Metronomy](www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFyv91y6Vg8)

_Promise that you’ll follow me, this wasn’t meant for me and you_

Jecht llega a Spira como un tifón.

Llega a la vida de Auron como un huracán, como Sin, destrozando barreras y cambiando a la gente. Deja la vida de Auron como Sin, también. 

Braska diría que es poético.

Auron solo quiere cortar cosas con la espada.

*

Es ruidoso, y arrogante y absurda, estúpidamente divertido. No tiene la menor idea de hacer una hoguera por el camino, el color oscuro de su piel le hace contrastar siempre, parece que ha nacido con una pelota de blitzball debajo del brazo.

—Hey, Braska -tiene la voz rasposa de la resaca, pero nunca pide cinco minutos más o un descanso más largo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo decidiste que era esto lo que querías ser?

Adora las historias y es el oyente perfecto una vez que asumes que sea cual sea la acabará enlazando con una sobre él. 

A Jecht le encanta Jecht.

Para sí mismo, Auron confiesa que lo comprende.

*

A Auron le gustaría conocer a Tidus. Jecht dice que Tidus le odia, que es un llorica. Es fácil leer el dolor en las palabras, pero eso no evita que a veces quiera darle una colleja por cada vez que le trató mal en el pasado.

No lo dice, pero se arrepiente, ahora que sabe que nunca le volverá a ver.

*

Todo el cariño que es incapaz de dejar traslucir por Tidus lo compensa hablando de _ella_. Auron tiene la sensación de que es una de esas historias que solo ocurren una vez cada varias generaciones, esos amores épicos que no dejan entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a los hijos, y que mil años de separación no consiguen hacer palidecer.

Auron no es el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero reconoce lo que hay, ahí, y le da pena que eso también lo tenga que perder. 

*

Tiene cicatrices en la espalda y una risa que se oye a kilómetros, tiene callos en los dedos y los dientes blancos y un tatuaje brutal que llena su pecho y los sueños de Auron, de paso. 

También tiene una herida aún sin sanar en el muslo.

—Auron, ven, vamos a entrenar.

—No te quemes, Jecht, no puedes intentar mejorar en dos días y-

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, a Braska también le vendrá bien para hacerse amiguito con el nuevo eón.

Auron suspira.

—Como se te infecte la herida por hacer el idiota…

—Va, va, prometo que me portaré bien y tendré cuidado y dejaré que Braska me cure, ¿va?

Niega con la cabeza y la gira, para que no se vea que sonríe.

—Maldito terco.

La carcajada explota en el silencio del desierto.

*

Jecht hace sentadillas delante de él, Auron afila su espada en silencio. 

—Deberías buscarte a alguien, Auron. Estás demasiado...—dice, haciendo un gesto que puede significar cualquier cosa, sin dejar de moverse.

Auron mira sus músculos tensarse y destensarse, se le marcan bajo la piel y el sudor y las cicatrices. Se le seca la boca. 

Jecht gira la cabeza y le pilla de lleno. Auron espera la carcajada que no llega, Jecht mira hacia el cielo, se estira.

—No necesito a nadie —contesta, por contestar algo.

—Si no tuvieras una puta escoba metida en el-

Y vuelven a las discusiones de siempre. 

Suspira internamente, pero lo agradece. 

*

Está tan borracho que se le atropellan las palabras. Habla de su mujer, de sus ojos y de cómo se escurría su pelo entre los dedos y de cómo la quería, Auron, _más que al blitzball_. 

—No podría estar con ninguna mujer, nunca más. 

Auron se acerca un poco más a la hoguera. Braska hace rato que se ha ido a dormir, o meditar, o a alejarse de Jecht borracho porque cuando está así es un arma de doble filo. Por si fuera poco, sigue sin llevar camiseta como si el mismo Yevon hubiese bajado del cielo a prohibírselo.

Auron le odia y odia a Yevon y tiene miedo de todo. Odia ser tan cobarde. Es un guardián, su trabajo es literalmente ser valiente. 

Le ve pegar un trago y terminarse la botella, se acerca a él arrastrándose por las piedras, como si no le doliera. Le agarra la muñeca, fuerte, y Auron debería decir algo pero no sabe, no quiere.

—Auron, tú no- 

Traga saliva. Sus ojos son negros como el etéreo.

—Yo no qué, Jecht.

Él eructa y deja caer la cabeza en su muslo, se queda dormido al instante.

Auron maldice a Yevon, y a Yunalesca, y a todo lo que puede maldecir. 

*

Suelen separarse en tres tiendas hasta que una se les cae por un precipicio antes de llegar a Macalania. Se turnan los primeros días pero Braska sufre de insomnio casi continuo y medita y habla con sus eones y es “un coñazo, Auron, déjame sitio”.

Auron lo hace. Qué. Remedio. 

A la mañana siguiente Braska y él desayunan juntos mientras Jecht está lejos, castigando a una pobre pelota de blitzball culpándole de estar fuera de su tiempo. 

—¿Qué tal tu insomnio?

Braska se encoge de hombros.

—Se duerme mejor solo. 

—Ya. Da patadas.

Braska le mira por encima de su taza (ya pueden estar en medio del desierto de Sanubia que ese hombre se preparará un maldito té por la mañana) .

—No veo que te importe demasiado, a ti.

Si Braska no fuera Braska Auron le mandaría a la mierda. Maldito invocador manipulador y perceptivo. Le odia. 

—Hm.

Braska se ríe con esa risa que le sale a veces, como si no estuvieran en un camino hacia su muerte, como si no se fuera a sacrificar, como si no estuvieran salvando el mundo y como si no hubiera dejado una hija detrás. 

Le gustaría poder reír como él.

*

No solo da patadas. Se mueve continuamente, pone las piernas sobre las suyas, se despierta a ratos, gruñe, ronca.

No es eso lo que le mantiene en vela. 

Es el síndrome de haber pasado demasiado tiempo durmiendo con alguien, supone. Algunas noches se despierta al sentir cómo Jecht acaba agarrado a él por detrás, la frente en su nuca; ligeros soplidos lamen su espalda. El mundo entero concentrado en la mano que se coloca en su cintura, en los dedos que rozan donde se le ha subido la camiseta. 

Es el cielo, es el infierno, y Auron descansa a duras penas. 

*

La primera vez que Auron sabe que está jodido, Jecht tiene un tajo de hombro a cadera. Ha sido estúpido, como siempre, se ha lanzado a la pelea con un ronso cuando aún no se había recuperado de la anterior. Seguramente ha bebido, además. 

Le encuentran al día siguiente, tiñendo los pedruscos del suelo de rojo. Braska le cura, Auron no habla, no dice nada hasta que ve que vuelve a recuperar el color.

Le odia tanto que, por narices, le tiene que querer.

*

Zanarkand le hace algo raro. Es como si no lo hubiera creído, todo este tiempo, hablando de ello como una broma cósmica orquestada para engañarle. Pero las ruinas no mienten y cae de rodillas. 

—No me puedo creer que esté realmente muerta. 

No sabe si habla de la ciudad, si habla de ella. Auron apoya la mano en su hombro, consciente de que se enfrenta a un rechazo, pero no hace nada. 

No sabe si Jecht llora, pero, por unos segundos, Zanarkand se ve borrosa desde sus ojos y casi puede atisbarla a través de los de Jetch, enorme y ruidosa y con luz. Parpadea y las ruinas siguen ahí, impertérritas. 

*

Vuelven a la llanura de la calma al darse cuenta del cambio en los monstruos. Son aún demasiado débiles, y Braska aún necesita más, más poder, más conocimiento. Desaparece durante días. Ellos dos entrenan por las tardes, beben por la noche (Jecht hasta la inconsciencia, Auron lo justo para caer dormido sin preocupaciones), duermen por las mañanas. 

Descubren un templo oculto mientras se retan con chocobos, y parece tener mil años, diez mil, un millón. Un puente lleva a él y Jecht se lanza de cabeza, claro, anda por él como si no se pudiera morir de un resbalón. 

Lo pasa casi corriendo, al final, y Auron también lo hace, también corre porque puede que mueran mañana y Braska va a morir no mañana, pero sí quizá en una semana o en un mes y corre, corre detrás de él, y cuando le alcanza al final Jecht rompe a reír como un maníaco, como si la muerte le hubiese perseguido por ese puente y la hubiera esquivado una vez más.

La muerte viene detrás de él desde Zanarkand, desde hace mil años, se percata en ese momento.

Auron aún no ha recuperado el aliento y tiene la boca de Jecht sobre la suya, las manos rugosas en su nuca, “Qué-” “calla, joder” y se calla y deja que le dé más, que le dé todo, que meta los dedos en su pelo y quite la coleta y le arranque la ropa a tirones; a él no le hace falta porque, _oh, maravilla_ , el maldito siempre va medio desnudo y no sabe qué quiere de él pero sí sabe qué quiere _él_ y le aprieta contra él; blasfemias tronan en su oído y se va a correr en nada si siguen así, lo sabe, porque dormir y pelear y vivir con Jecht es una constante de excitación y de frustración y cree que no es más que eso, que Jecht intentando escapar de la muerte y volver a sentir algo. 

Él también sabe de eso, así que le separa con las manos, recupera la cordura por un segundo y le mira a los ojos. Ve en ellos una mezcla de confusión, excitación y Auron se regodearía pero baja la cabeza y no hay esquina de su pecho que se quede sin lamer antes de bajar aún más, antes de abrirle los pantalones a la vez que abre la boca. 

Jecht se agarra a la barandilla, y le mira como si fuese el precipicio que tienen a tres pasos. Auron cierra los ojos y no sabe si Jecht los cierra, también. 

*

Vuelven a la posada con los pantalones pegajosos y sin poder alejarse el uno del otro y se pasan el día sin salir de allí, follando y durmiendo y lamiéndose el uno al otro; se besan y gruñen y a Auron le gustaría tener más tiempo, le gustaría hacerle gemir hasta llorar solo con la lengua pero siente que los segundos se les resbalan como el sudor de la espalda. 

Le hace rugir, eso sí, ruge cuando le muerde entre las juntura del cuello y el hombro y le penetra por primera vez, ruge su nombre y Auron le mira durante segundos eternos, como la Calma que no van a tener, hasta que le siente relajarse.

Y entonces le vuelve a hacer rugir. 

*

El fin del mundo llega cuando Braska vuelve, con el eón más poderoso e impredecible que ha podido encontrar. El viaje de vuelta a Zanarkand y la parte posterior de atravesarla es dura y avanzan lento. Braska no deja de curarles y ellos no paran de caer.

No vuelven a tocarse, no como ese día pero, de alguna manera, Auron lo comprende. Zanarkand se supone que es sagrado para todo el mundo, pero más para Jecht, que tiene ahí todos sus recuerdos.

Les persigue su fantasma, el de _ella_ allá donde van, potenciado por las fuerzas etéreas. No lo hablan, claro, no hablan demasiado en general; pero a veces, algunas veces, cuando duermen, Jecht se apoya en su nuca, no le deja darse la vuelta.

Siempre está gélido; Auron cree que se les ha colado dentro el frío de Zanarkand, de todas las muertes.

*

Yunalesca no miente, y ambos lo saben. También saben que tiene que ser Jecht, que no hay nada que le ate aquí. 

_A mí tampoco me queda nada_ , piensa.

Jecht ríe, y su destino es peor que la muerte y ríe, maldita sea.

—No pongas esa cara, Auron. Nos veremos por ahí. 

Pero sabe que es mentira. Nunca más será él mismo. Jecht ses acerca, le agarra de la nuca, le muerde la boca más que besarle.

Es tan rápido que, si no fuera por el dolor, pensaría que se lo ha imaginado.

 _Adiós_.

*

Morir es más fácil de lo que pensaba. Morir no es nada, es un parpadeo de dolor, es tener las entrañas abiertas y el mundo roto a tus pies. 

Sin tarda diez años en volver y Auron, de mientras, espera. Recorre Zanarkand y recorre el mundo y nunca se olvida de confirmar que Yuna esté bien. Tiene el espíritu de su padre, y no le sorprende saber que se dedicará a lo mismo que él. 

Se aleja de los Guado y de Guadosalam como de la peste, pero no deja de enterarse de cosas, de lo podrido que está todo.

Cuando destroza la primera aldea, Auron busca a Sin. O Sin le busca a él, porque solo tiene que acercarse a la costa destrozada para sentir su presencia antes de alejarse.

Grita con el viento chillándole en los oídos. Hay cadáveres a sus pies. Grita “Sin” y después “Jecht” y piensa “llévame donde Tidus”. Recibe oleadas de confusión cuando Sin intenta comprender, cuando intenta atisbar lo que quiere. 

Que Tidus haga lo que él no supo.

Que Tidus acabe con Sin. 

Sin lanza un rugido y el mar se arremolina y se vacía bajo sus pies. Se deja caer, confiando en no morir en el proceso, confiando en que su amigo siga ahí dentro. Por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos, le parece ver a Braska, sonriendo, y a Jecht, desafiándole con la mirada, y a sí mismo hace diez años, hace una vida, hace dos muertes.

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, Zanarkand le da la bienvenida en su plenitud.

No parece que sea un sueño, pero es lo que tiene, ¿no? Todos los sueños parecen reales, cuando estás en ellos. 

Auron se asegura la espada a la espalda, y busca a Tidus. Su historia aún no ha terminado. Si todo sale bien, su historia no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

_hold on tight because this may be the last time we dance_


End file.
